Please Don't Take the Girl
by xXxjustbecausexXx
Summary: This is just a little songfic I wrote to the song Please Don't Take the Girl. If you don't like country music, please, still read this. Jiraiya X Tsunade Jiraiya's dad taking him fishing leads to an amazing relationship. OneShot


Jiraiya was eight years old when his dad finally decided to take him fishing. Jiraiya was so excited to be able to be spending time with his dad, that he was up as early as he could possibly be and was ready by the time his dad had just gotten out of the shower.

Jiraiya was waiting in front of their door and his dad, who's name was Kaeru, came by and ruffled his hair. "You're really excited for this, aren't you, Jiraiya?" Jiraiya beamed up at his father and nodded enthusiastically. His father gave him a knowing smile and he grabbed a fishing pole. "Jiraiya, you carry this and I'll get the rest okay?"

Just as Jiraiya was about to answer, a knock came at their door. Kaeru smiled once more at his son and he gently opened the door to reveal a young girl standing there with her mother. Jiraiya's brows furrowed in confusion as he saw the fishing pole in her hands. It dawned on him that this girl was going to have to go along with them.

"Daddy..." Jiraiya said, tugging on his fathers shirt. Kaeru glanced down at his son to see that he was very un-happy looking. He smiled to his son and said, "Look, I know you don't want her to come with us... but she needed someone to take care of her while her mother is out, so you'll have to deal with it, okay?" Jiraiya frowned up to his father once more and he began speaking softly. "Please, I don't want her to go... Take Orochimaru with us or someone else... Just please, take any boy, but please don't take the girl..." Kearu looked to Jiraiya once more and he said, "Son, one day, I'm sure you'll change your mind about all of this. Just trust me on this one. We'll still be able to have fun, okay?"

Jiraiya's frown grew even deeper and he gave a silent nod. He glared at the topaz eyed girl in front of him. She averted her gaze away from him and shuffled her feet. Her mother walked away and Kaeru went to the kitchen to grab the food for their lunch. As soon as he was gone, the girl spoke up. "I'm sorry that your stuck going with me fishing. I'm sorry if I ruined your day." Jiraiya gave her a surprised look and he finally let a smile seep through. "It's okay, I guess. I should still be able to have fun. My name's Jiraiya, what's yours?" he said. The girl gave him a small smile and said, "My name's Tsunade."

_**Ten years Later...**_

Jiraiya and Tsunade were standing as closely as possible. The chilly wind was blowing through the area, calling for the closeness that they had. One of the villagers had volunteered to take their picture together, one of many that they already had framed in their houses. Jiraiya smiled at Tsunade and the elder lady that was taking their picture began a count down. When she finally got to three, Jiraiya kissed Tsunade fully on the lips.

When they pulled away, the lady handed them the camera while giving them a happy smile. Tsunade was blushing madly and she looked down at her feet whenever he looked back to her. "Come on Tsunade, lets go on the ferris wheel." Tsunade looked up at him with a bright smile on her thin lips. "I'm glad the carnival came to town thi--"

Tsunade's sentence was cut off by a bandit. He grabbed her arm and pulled a knife out, placing it dangerously close to her skin. "If you do what I tell you to, nothing bad will happen to the girl," the bandit said. People all around them were screaming and rushing away. Jiraiya looked at the man with pleading eyes.

"Please, sir, take my wallet and any of my money... I'll do anything you want, just please, don't take the girl..." The bandit took Jiraiya's wallet and ran off. Jiraiya grabbed Tsunade once more and the pair began running off. "Jiraiya, why are we running?!" Jiraiya gave her a small alugh and said, "There's nothing in my wallet, I keep my money in my pocket and I don't want him coming back after you!" Tsunade laughed loudly and the two began running off into the middle of the village.

_**Five years Later...**_

Tsunade and Jiraiya were happily living in a small home inside the village. Tsunade was rubbing her stomach and whispering things to her unborn child, while Jiraiya was pouring them tea. Jiraiya laughed as he saw her cringe from the baby's kick. Tsunade laughed as well and said, "I can already tell he's going to be a handful." Jiraiya nodded in agreement but he stopped when Tsunade buckled over.

"Jiraiya... it's time to go... the baby's coming..." Tsunade moaned out. Jiraiya could tell she was in pain. He rushed to her side. "Okay, grab onto me honey. I'll get you there as fast as I can..." he said to Tsunade. She did what he asked her to and before she knew it, they were at the Konoha hospital. The nurse lay her down in a bed and began preparing for the child.

Outside in the hallway, Jiraiya was pacing back and forth. He heard the screams from Tsunade and the shouts of "Push!" echoing through the place. He strained his ears as he heard a stifled cry. High pitched wails could be heard from a tiny mouth and Jiraiya knew that the child was finally born.

Suddenly the nurse walked out into the hallway. She gave him a sad look and said, "The baby is fine, but the mother isn't doing so well. She's fading, and there's not much time left..." Jiraiya's eyes filled to the brim with tears and he fell to his knees, right then and there. He clasped his hands together and began praying to the Lord.

"Oh please, God... please. Take my life if you have to, just please don't make her leave. Take me from this earth, take anything you want. I'm begging you for all I'm worth, and I hope you can hear me. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THE GIRL...!!" His sobs racked through his body and he continued praying as hard as he could.

_**Eight years Later...**_

Jiraiya was getting ready to take his son fishing, just like his father had when he was eight years old. He made sure that everything was ready and watched his son with amusement as he ran around the house, trying to get everything he needed for their trip.

Within five minutes, everything they needed was in their hands. They opened the front door just as a voice called out to them. "Have a good time. I know your father and I did!" Jiraiya turned back to his wife and she walked to him, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He held her close to his body and smiled. He closed his eyes, cherishing the tiny moment that they were having. He whispered four words into her ear before turning around and walking out with his son and his neighbors daughter with him.

_"I love you, Tsunade."_

That night when he got home, Jiraiya grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote down his first and only song...

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
Little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said "We cant leave her behind.  
Son, I know you dont want her to go but someday youll change your mind."  
And Johnny said, "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo.  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go.  
Take any boy in the world.  
Daddy, please dont take the girl."_

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm. Said, "If you do what I tell you to, there wont be any harm."  
And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards.  
Heres the watch that my grandpa gave me.  
Heres the key to my car.  
Mister give it a whirl.  
But, please dont take the girl."

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one and she says its time to go  
Doctor says, "The baby's fine but you'll have to leave.  
'Cause his momma's fading fast." And Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
"Take the very breath you gave me.  
Take the heart from my chest.  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me.  
Make this my last request.  
Take me out of this world.  
God, please dont take the girl."

Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old

* * *

I hope you liked it! It took a while to plan this, and I want to tell you that if you've never heard the song Don't Take the Girl by Tim McGraw, then you've missed out. I'm normaly not a country fan, but this song is amazing. Listen to it whenever you get the chance.


End file.
